


G4S SN1FF3R

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burping, Fart Torture, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Other, POV Second Person, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story about a massively fat Terezei forcing the reader into being a a gas slave, forced to sniff her farts and belches.





	G4S SN1FF3R

You’re not exactly sure how you ended up underneath the ass of a massively fat, grey-skinned alien girl, who cackled wildly every time she cracked off a massive, repulsive fart in your face, but the fact of your situation was undeniable. You struggle and squirm, but her enormous, flabby rear prevents you from moving.

"COM3 ON, SN1FF 1T 4LL 1N" she commands in a shrill tone, that made it very clear that she was enjoying herself about as much as you were suffering. Her foul fart smelled different from an ordinary human fart, that is to say, much, much worse, with strange foul odors mixed in that you could only attribute to some kind of alien diet. You tried to hold your nose shut, but you knew that you’d eventually need to breathe, and besides, it managed to penetrate your senses even when you tried to hold your breath.

Eventually, the monstrously fat troll girl stands up, and as you get a good view of her grey rear moving away from you, you can’t help but be reminded of an elephant. 

She turns to face you, cackling again and giving you a good view of her flabby belly, spilling out in front of her like a blubbery landslide. 

She reaches out with one of her thick arms, and pulls you close to her face, or more specifically, her drooling mouth, lined with an array of razor-sharp teeth. 

What she does to you next was only slightly better than biting your face off, as her stomach churns and gurgles, and she lets out a noxious belch rank enough to make your eyes water. It was tainted with the same odor of alien foodstuff that her farts were, but fortunately it wasn’t mixed in with any ass-stench this time. 

This respite of slightly more tolerable gas was short-lived, as she pulls you even closer towards her, pinning your body against her flabby stomach, which was surprisingly comfortable and soft, if not a bit worryingly greasy. 

Her flabby grip does prevent you from escaping, however, meaning that when she fills the air with another burst of gas, this time from her rancid ass again, you cannot run away and seek out some fresh air to keep your mind from spinning.

She takes notice as you gag and sputter, as more of her toxic farts invade your nose. 

"YOU B3TT3R ST4RT G3TT1NG US3D TO TH1S,“ she says with a wicked, toothy grin. “B3C4US3 1 TH1NK 1 W4NT TO K33P YOU 4S MY G4S SL4V3 FOR3V3R”


End file.
